The present invention relates to a radio burglar alarm system for a travel bag, and more particularly to such a radio burglar alarm system which uses a vibration sensor to detect the condition of the travel bag under protection, and to drive an alarm circuit upon detection of a vibration of the travel bag.
A regular radio burglar alarm system for a travel bag is generally comprised of a transmitter and an alarm. The transmitter is carried on the user's body. The alarm is put in the travel bag to be protected. The alarm comprises a buzzer, and an alarm control switch. When the distance between the transmitter and the alarm surpasses a predetermined safety range, the alarm is triggered to buzz. However, the problem arises that even if the travel bag is well protected at a safe place, when the user leaves the travel bag and moves beyond the safety range, then alarm will buzz if the user forgets to switch off the radio burglar alarm system. Further, because the alarm control switch is directly installed in the alarm, it can easily be switched off or damaged by a burglar to stop the buzzer from working.